Star VS the forces of Butterfly Effect
by Wendy x Dipper fan
Summary: What if Star and Marco...had never became friends? All it takes, is Ludo not following Star to Earth for everything to fall apart... Without Star and Marco, how would the world cope? Will the fall of their friendship take everything with them? Short answer, yes. Long answer, it's complicated. Enjoy the fic! Notes: Contains some off the wall fan theories later on.


DISCLAIMER: This is an alternate universe with many fan ideas and some fan theories involved, an alternate timeline where Buffrog never saw Star go to Earth, and thus Marco and Star never fought Monsters, and each chapter parallels an episode. Now with that in mind, let's begin. :)

"You know me...you know the story…" a voice says, as an older Star Butterfly walks out in her six armed Butterfly form, dawning a long regal dress and crown. She looks around outside a dingy castle, not the Butterfly Castle, something different.

"...But the story and me that you know?...They could have ended up very differently."

Outside the castle is a wasteland, no crops, and a starving people.

"They brought a good world...but all it took...was one little change of events for everything to be different…"

STAR VS THE FORCES OF BUTTERFLY EFFECT:

Part 1: The Vanderdud House.

"I didn't get a chance about coming to Earth, and you didn't get a choice having to deal with me. I'll...I'll find another family to live with." Star said with a sigh.

Marco had a look of regret at first, but starts to think about all the annoying incidents "...Yeah I...I think it's for the best, y'know?"

Star cried "Y-yeah…"

"I-it's not that I have anything against you personally, it's just that this isn't really working…" Marco said hoping to make her feel better.

She let out another sigh "No no I get it, I can be...a bit of a handful sometimes, I know that...Even my own Mom kicked me out…"

"N-no I'm sure it wasn't like that...And if it helps, I'm sure there are other parents that accept exchange students in Echo Creek...I'm sure you'll find someone, okay?"

Star nodded, and the two embraced in a hug.

The following day, Star is seen packing her things, and using her wand to get rid of her room in their house.

"Is that everything?" Rafael asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's everything...except…"  
Suddenly, the group of laser puppies ran up to Star, scratching on her with their legs, begging to be picked up. She sighed looking at Rafael "You know what...you guys keep them."

Rafael rushed over to them excitedly "Really?! Are you sure? Do you want one?"

"Nah, consider them a gift...besides, magic wand...I can always make more."

Rafael and Angie surrounded Star in a hug, she smiled still still struggling to hold back her own tears as she left the house.  
"...Thank you guys…" She smiled as she released herself from the hug, walking out the door.

Angie grinned looking her way "I hope the substitute household we found you will work out okay dear."

"Well, I'm sure if they're your friends...then it'll go great!"  
Star walked outside into a black car's back seat, she sat down relieved, looking ahead at a lovely couple in the front seats.

"So you're the magic girl we keep hearing about, right?" The man ahead of her replies "I'm sure you and our son are going to get along swimmingly."

"Oh uh...really? I hope so, the last house I was in...Well, me and their son didn't really-"

"Oh you don't have to worry about a thing Miss Butterfly, our son gets along with everyone."

For the first time since her and Marco's talk, Star was genuinely happy. "That sounds great! Can't wait to meet him, he sounds like a nice guy." Her eyes wandered their car, and she started to poke the windows, amazed at the Earth vehicle.

After arriving at their manor, Star is greeted by their son, a largely burly teenager who liked like he could break Star in two.

"Lars! How are you son?" The Father says grinning as he walks by.

While Lars was smiling, something about his face rubbed Star the wrong way, he seemed…  
Like he was holding something in…

"I'm great Dad, I see you brought the exchange student girl, Princess Mothball right?"

"It's Butterfly actually!" Star grabbed onto their hands shaking them up and down quickly "Aaand you must be their son!" Lars stares for a bit before shaking back, extremely rough.

"Yes...I'm sure it's my pleasure."

Star kept her wand in her back pocket, she knew her spells weren't in good control and she wasn't about to mess up again.

As Star marched inside, the parents started to walk back out.  
Star looks back at them "H-hey! Where are you guys going?"

"Oh, well Star you see..we both have fairly intense jobs, we're not home often but I promise there's always enough food in the fridge."

"...Huh..o...kay?" Star replies a bit concerned "It's just...the last family spent a lot of time with me ma'am, so I just…"

"Well I'm sure you'll have plenty of time enjoying our wonderful son here." The Mother said as she went out the door.

"O-okay…."

Within a few short minutes, Star was alone with Lars. Lars looked over at her menacingly, before he picked her up by the hair.

"H-hey! What the-" She screamed, trying to escape. "What are you trying to do to me?! Let me go Lars-"

"Shut up twerp, you don't think I know you?!"

She stopped flailing her arms for a bit to think "Huh? Did we meet at school?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure you've seen me relieve my stress...I won't have you telling a thing to my parents, understand?!"

She gulped, realizing what she had just been put in the middle of, at first she reached for her wand in her backpocket. "_No wait...I can't do that...If I got kicked out of another house…"_

"Alright Lars, I promise I won't tell anyone about when you... relieve your stress…"

"Good, cause I need to relieve some right now." He says as he holds her by the hair, slamming her face into a wall.

She groaned, in absolute pain. "Ow God...Lars why did you hit me?! I promise you i wouldn't…" Begrudgingly, she reached for her wand. A simple healing spell on her face shouldn't be too hard...she cast a spell, and her face was fine again.

"What the-...I get it...you want some more, right?!"

"No Lars I-"

But it was too late, he punched her in the face again, and she mended her face once more. "I have magic Lars, I can heal myself...though I'm still working on a spell to heal ooother people..Anyway, you can't hurt me. Get it?"

"...So what you're saying is, as long as I ignore your arms...You're an infinite punching bag?!" he said pounding his fists together.

Once more she she healed her wounds, moaning out "Ow...now if you keep doing that, I'm gonna have to-"

"Do what?! Hurt me? You said it yourself, you can't heal me...And if you hurt me or tell my parents...I'm sure they'll believe the kid who just got kicked out twice over their own son."

"I…."

"That's what I thought freakshow." Lars cracked his knuckles, ready to pound Star some more.

Star was a strong girl, far stronger than Lars. But if she were to get kicked out of another home as Lars has implied she would...It would be all over, she'd be sent to St. O's for sure, and so...she took the beating.

Marco was doing his work in class, everything seemed to be going normal. He looked around at the class, whispering Fergurson next to him "..Yo Fergs...any sign of Star?"

"Who?" He asked cleaning out his eyes.

"Star, the exchange student girl from Mooni or whatever?"

"Yes! Her, she was supposed to be with another family right now...Do you think she switched schools?"

"Who cares doofus, she's not our problem." He said as he resumed his work.

Before long, Star pushed open the door, her hair a complete mess and her eyes filled with bags, she hadn't slept and the beatings and mistreatment never stopped.

She glared at Marco, as she walked by sitting in the seat farthest from him as possible. Thankfully Lars didn't share a glass with them, only a cafeteria.

"...What's with her?" Marco asked, prompting a huge eyebrow from Fergurson.

"...Dude."

"Huh?"

"You kicked her out and said it was you or her...do you...not remember that?"

"N-no of course I do, it's just...last time we talked I thought we were on good terms so I-"

"Shut up,, both of you!" Skullnick says loudly "This is a classroom, I don't want your drama here."

"Right…"

After class, Marco was eating at the cafeteria with Fergurson and Alfonzo but his eyes were constantly on an upset Star, never once looking away.

"...Dude, go talk to her already." Fergurson said patting his back.

He nods, getting up and walking towards her seat.

No one was sitting there, it looked like she had purposefully chosen it to remain alone.

"Hey, Star?" Marco asked as he made his way over.

She glared, not speaking to him.

"I want to apologize for-"

But before Marco can finish, Lars made his way over holding a pie. "Hey Star, want this pie?"

"...No Lars."

"You sure? It's really good."

"I said no Lars."

"Pleeeaaaaase?"

"Okay Lars, fine I'll eat the pi-"

But before she can speak, Lars smashed the pie into her face and it dripped down covering her in it.

The whole school laughed, including Marco right next to her.

Star was beyond done.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" She screamed pushing Marco and Lars out of the way, eyes full of tears "I have had it with this place!"

"Star what's-"

"Ever since I've come to Earth, everyone but your family has treated me like hell! I just came here to learn how to do magic!" She said as she picked up her wand "But I'm afraid to even practice that because of you!" She said pointing at him.

"W-whoa I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I hate this dimension, I hate Earth! And I hate you!" She said pushing Marco down onto the ground rushing away in tears.

Fergurson and Alfonzo managed to lift Marco off, but by the time Star was well out the door. The damage was done, Star didn't see this dimension as great place, not anymore.

…...And she never would.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
